An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster" Cast *Fievel - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Tiger - Winnie the Pooh *Tony Toponi - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Tanya - Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus) *Papa - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) *Mama - Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) *Yasha - William Li (The Magic School Bus) *Nellie Brie - Mulan *Reed Daley - Lu Shang (Mulan) *Madame Mousey - Belladonna (An All Dogs' Christmas Carol) *Twitch - Careface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Bootlick- Scar (The Lion King) *Slug - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Haggis - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Lone Woof - Balto *Dog High Council - Winston (Alpha and Omega) Scenes *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 1 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 2 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 3 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 4 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 5 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 6 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 7 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 8 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 9 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 10 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 11 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 12 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 13 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 14 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 15 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 16 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 17 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 18 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 19 - ??? *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Part 20 - ??? Movie used *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Clip used *The Magic School Bus *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Mulan *Mulan II *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change *Alpha and Omega series Gallery Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Fievel Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh as Tiger Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Tony Toponi Keesha01.png|Keesha Franklin as Tanya Ralphie pb01.jpg|Ralphie Tennelli as Papa Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Terese as Mama Construction01.png|William Li as Yasha Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3154.jpg|Mulan as Nellie Brie Category:Uranimated18 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs